


Cicatrices

by Kikinu



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy tiene una cicatriz en la mano, prueba de la traición de Luke. No es muy grande y a primera vista ni te das cuenta que es una cicatriz. Pero ahí está, recordándole que alguien a quien realmente quería (quiere) lo ha traicionado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatrices

Percy tiene una cicatriz en la mano, prueba de la traición de Luke. No es muy grande y a primera vista ni te das cuenta que es una cicatriz. Pero ahí está, recordándole que alguien a quien realmente quería (quiere) lo ha traicionado.

Generalmente la notan sólo las personas que saben qué ocurrió (Clarisse, Annabeth, Grover, los Stoll) y al verla le dan una mirada cargada de pena (lástima).

Percy intenta ignorarlos, porque ni es una cicatriz tan fea ni fue tan terrible lo que ocurrió.

(Hay otra cicatriz, aún más grande pero que nadie ve. Sólo Percy sabe que existe e intenta no pensar en ella.

Está en su corazón, porque cuando se fue Luke lo rompió en miles de pedazos. Él no era sólo un amigo, era la primer persona que le había gustado de verdad.)


End file.
